


A Night Off - Mercy76

by Xavirne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mercy76, Sassy Gabriel, flustered angela, jack morrison x angela ziegler, silly Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavirne/pseuds/Xavirne
Summary: This story takes place in-between the new Blizzard Uprising comic (between pages 9 and 10). It happens a few hours after Lena talks to Jack and before Jack sends a team off to London. Hope you all enjoy it!





	A Night Off - Mercy76

Pushing from her chair, she raised her thumb to the two training out on the field. Catching the gesture, they retired for the day and a few minutes later, they were up in the main wing, waiting for her comments.

Moving to the hook on the wall, she hung up her lab coat. She'd been pushing them all day; it was time to call it quits.

"Lena," her soft smile reassured the woman of everything she already knew, "you were fantastic. Please keep up the good work. You'll be ready for the field in no time." As she spoke, the brunette's eyes lit up.

Angela had come to enjoy Lena's company. There was something about the woman that was inspiring. Lena wasn't a like the others-she didn't seek out danger just to prove a point or upstage someone. Instead, she sought out danger to take the aim off the innocent, those that needed saving. She was the real definition of a hero. And with London burning, the brunette was working overtime. She really wanted to prove her worth to save her home.

Her hand fell loosely against Lena's shoulder. "If only I could have more agents like you." For a second, her eyes shifted over to Genji. His black and red getup was far from welcoming. His colors demanded danger, blood. Although a good man laid beneath those metallic plates, she just couldn't convince him to select a lighter tone, a more friendly approach.

"Well," she began but felt her pocket vibrate. Brows furrowing, she tugged out the phone to see the name on the screen: 3. A small smirk played in the corner of her lips.

"Anything else, Doctor?" Winston's eyes immediately recognized the symbol. It was supposed to be a mystery, only the gorilla was far too brilliant to miss the subtle hints. "If no, we wouldn't want to keep your _mystery man_ waiting."

She huffed. "Prying into my love life again," she chided.

"Angela," Genji's smooth voice pulled her attention away. "Please, do not be late on our behalf. Even you need a break." He looked over at Lena. "We'll be sure to get her fed and ready for another day."

Nodding, she gathered up her gear and headed for the door. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Bright and early?" Lena asked innocently.

"Depends on how late she stays up with _mystery man_ ," Genji teased. The followup to his comment left his left peck sore. "I'm only kidding, Angie!" he called after her as she walked from the room with her nose held high.

* * *

 

Once free from wandering eyes, she pulled out her phone to look at the message she received. "When you're free, stop by. I miss you."

Her finger brushed lightly over the LED screen. She could almost picture him sitting there, at his over-sized desk, just staring at his industrial door waiting for her to arrive.

Although she desperately wanted to see him, she had a few other things to handle first. Slipping past Ana's office, she dropped a sealed envelope in the captain's mailbox. She caught the Egyptian sitting at her desk and offered her a fleeting smile. "Captain," she nodded before retreating down the hall to drop off the next stack of paperwork.

Rounding the corner, she went into the mail room. From wall to wall sat 14-inch by 4-inch cubbyholes. Some were filled to the brim and on the verge of spilling over. Others were vacant and a few had some new tenants-spiders. Looking for the appropriate names, she shuffled the envelopes into their respective homes. That was until she got down to the last stack.

Curling back the letters, she chewed lightly on one of the edges. She _could_ put the letters in his box. _Or_ she could hand-deliver them, giving her the perfect excuse to admire him.

She opted for the latter.

"Hey," a voice from behind startled her. "Ha," his softer tone took hold, "it looks like I scared you."

"Gabe," her eyes slid to his form. "You know you should never approach an armed woman like that." There was a bit of hiss to her tone as she glared over at him.

"You're just a medic," he sassed back.

"A _combat_ medic," she corrected.

"Anything for me?" He wandered to his cubby. "Oh... ew." He shook his head. "Forget I asked." He went for the door.

" _Wait_ ," her brows furrowed as she watched him leave the papers behind, "you're not taking them?"

"You crazy," he scoffed, "it's waaaay after hours. I'm clocked out for the day." And without a word more, he left.

Blinking after him, she just stood there dumbfounded. "Must be nice," she mused. Her eyes wandered up to the clock. It was nearly 7 PM. The typical employee hours were 8 AM to 5 PM, but no one really worked those hours; everyone always stayed later. Well, except Reyes... apparently.

Shaking her head, she gathered herself and left the room to go hand-deliver this paperwork. The whole walk to his office, she kept thinking about what Gabe said. When she got to _his_ door, she knocked first before entering.

"I can't even imagine what I'd do with myself," she said to herself while pushing the door closed behind her.

His brow cocked as he looked up at the radiant blonde. She was talking to herself (it was more common that anyone would admit) and her conversation made little to no sense. He might have missed that key word "with."

"Doing yourself?" he had to know what she was actually talking about because if she was resorting to _doing_ herself, he was clearly failing at his job.

"Gabe," she just blurted out.

This of course caused his face to scowl. "You're leaving me for him?" He could tell she wasn't focused or rather paying attention. But still, it hurt to hear her just absently mention another man's name, especially with the context of 'doing oneself.'

"Yeah," she finally stepped out of her thoughts. "Did you know he doesn't read mail after 7?"

Thoroughly confused, he looked from her chest (or rather the letters in front of it) to her face then to the clock. "OH!" he whacked himself lightly in the head. "You're not talking about _that._ Uh, yes. I'm aware. He's Blackwatch. Blackwatch hours are 10 to 7. He hates overtime and staying late so he makes sure he's out by 7. And we both know he doesn't read his mail, period."

"What?!" Her head swiveled. "You can't be serious! I spend hours with my reports and he doesn't even read them?"

"Ha, no. But I do." He smiled up at her.

"But you're not even Blackwatch. Why would these reports matter to you?"

"Angela," he cooed, "I'm Overwatch. _All_ of Overwatch. And you know I care about everyone here. If you say McCree's injured and can't fight, I'll figure out a way to keep him off the field. You're the medical expert. And my girlfriend. I know better than to not listen to you."

She smirked. "Didn't like that evening on the couch?" she turned her nose up to tease him.

"That's a negative," he quipped. "I'd much rather hold you all night long than the edge of the couch hoping I don't fall off."

A light blush kissed her cheeks. "To be honest, I missed having you hold me." Stepping up to his desk, Angela set the paperwork and envelopes down. "These are all for you. Nothing urgent, other than you desperately need a day off."

A grimace controlled his features. "Ang, I... you know I can't. I have to be here. I can't leave. Not with London in flames and war on everyone's mind. I can't walk away from this. I have to-" He melted at her touch. Leaning back against his chair, he felt his shoulders drop as her hands lightly massaged the plethora of stress-created knots.

"You're only human, Jack." Her fingers continued to work out the knots while her lips graced his soft blonde tips.

"You sayin' I make mistakes?" he rolled his head back to look up at her. Lips pursed, he waited for his kiss. When he received it, he couldn't contain his smile.

"We all do," she whispered while licking his taste from her lips. "And you're worn out. I put a note in Ana's box telling her to _make_ you take a day off. I can't have you in this state. This is bad for your health-mentally and physically."

Spinning his chair around, Angela crawled onto his lap. Her legs spread over his thighs and were uncomfortably pinned up against the chair's arms, but she didn't care. He needed to unwind and what better than some office foreplay.

Hands dancing around his neck, she drew his face closer to her chest. "If you enjoy the show," she purred into his ear, "I can give you an encore tonight. My place. My _bed_." She deliberately slowed her blinking, making her sapphire stare all the more charming.

At a loss for words, he just let his hands get a good, firm grip on her ass. Every part of him told him to go with her but he knew he shouldn't leave the office. What if something happened? What if the situation got worse.

She started to rock lightly against him. She pushed her hips down, allowing her body to glide against his. "Are you seriously thinking about ditching me. _Again_?"

Jack's lips pressed together and a light hum followed. "I know, I know," he half-moaned. "But L-L," her grinding was starting to work.

"You can step away for one night. Tell your people to page you if something comes up. Besides, I have access to the sever at my place. So it's not like you can't get files, if needed."

While he contemplated leaving, Angela's thumbs rested lightly against his cheeks. Pressing down, she felt him and tried to get a read on his body. "You really need to take this advice," she spoke. "You're body is so tired." She couldn't help but notice the visible bags below his eyes. "And besides," she nibbled on his ear, "your girlfriend misses you."

Going in for a kiss, the door flung open.

"Commander Mo-" the voice stopped dead in its tracks. "Commander Morrison," it picked back up, "I just received a report that your medical well-being is faltering." Her deep brown eyes met Jack's tired baby blues. "Perhaps you should take your doctor's advice," she looked over to Angela, who had stopped moving and just sat there on Jack's lap stiffly, "and go home. I've already alerted everyone. They'll let us know if anything _comes up_." She snorted at that last comment.

Narrowing his eyes, he smirked. "Fine, but only if you go home too. I'm sure Fareeha would like to see her mom."

She chuckled. "I already planned on it," she dangled her keys. "We're making dinner tonight. I'd invite you both over but it looks like you're busy." She winked.

Turning on her heels, she stepped back to the door. "Might be wise to lock it this time," she said while engaging the lesser lock on the door. "I'd say use protection but," she couldn't stop her growing grin, "you're with _the_ doctor. She _should_ know what's best."

Opening the door a crack, she stopped one last time. "Oh and thank you." She heard him shift in his chair slightly. "Made a bet with Winston that you and Angela were seeing each other. A day after the bet, he told me I'd won. Said I wouldn't take his money until I saw it with my own eyes. So thanks."

She slipped out the crack and vanished into the hallway. Though, despite being gone, it didn't change anything for Angela. Her cheeks and ears were bright red. Her body stiff and ridge. Every ounce of her was embarrassed from head to toe. She was completely caught off guard and well outside her comfort zone. This whole _romance_ with Jack was done in secret because she liked the idea of it seeming scandalous. Plus, she wasn't sure if Jack would be allowed to date anyone-might ruin his public image and ranking in the polls. But to have Ana Amari so leisurely waltz in on them and then make sexual jokes...! Ah, it was the tip of the iceberg. And she was sinking, just like the Titanic.

"Cute," he cooed while kissing the tip of her nose.

"C-c-c-cute?!" Her voice cracked. "More like violated. Ana just waltzed in here and acted like this was nothing!?"

"I wouldn't say that," Jack commented. "She dropped enough hints to make it pretty obvious she knows _what_ we do." Rubbing his nose against her, he chuckled again. "Besides, it's Ana. I trust her with my life. If anyone can know our secret, I'm glad it's her."

"But she just said Winston knows too!" her hands flew up to her cheeks. Shaking her head, she looked at him with terrified eyes. "What do we do? Can I still see you? Do we have to bre-"

His lips collided with hers, cutting her off completely. Foreheads resting against each other, he pulled back before running a hand through her pale blonde locks. "We continue to do what we've always done. Winston is a professional and your most trusted lab partner. Ana is my best friend. They will both do everything they can to protect us. They would never let anything come between the two of us."

The blush returned and soon tears swelled in her eyes. "D-do you really mean it? Is this," she gestured to them, "really okay?"

"Do you love me?" the question came from nowhere. She nodded and meekly stated yes. "Then what's it matter? We knew at some point we'd have to go public. We've been dating for seven months now. Did you really think we could keep this up forever?"

The tears rolled down her cheeks. Embarrassed, she burrowed her head into his chest.

"Angel," he cooed while rubbing her back, "I promise, it's fine. Now I don't have to work as hard. Ana can help cover me. We can finally start being a couple again. Going out. Doing things. Seeing each other."

A spark of hope twinkled in her teary blue orbs. "R-really?"

"Yeah," he whispered while fingering her jawline. "I've been so worried about work that I forgot about me. About us. I made you a promise that I'd always be there for you. That I'd always love you. And well, it's time I live up to that promise."

Hand sliding beneath her butt, he scooped her up into his arms. "Let's go home," he said with a smile. "Let's make dinner. Let's catch up. And let's rip your bed sheets off the corners."

Punching his back, she growled. "Don't you dare pull the bed sheets out! You know I hate it when you do that," she nibbled lightly on his shoulder as he carried her over to his coat rack.

"So you do like it when I destroy your bed?" he teased.

Squirming and flailing while being carried over his shoulder, she protested. "No, no, no! Not one bit! You leave such a mess! I swear you do it on purpose."

Jack glanced over his shoulder and managed to poke his tongue out at her.

"OH MY GOD, YOU DO!?" she started to slap his back. "You're the worst! Is this why you never invite me to your place!"

"Wouldn't want you to think I'm a clean freak," Jack joked. "If I keep coming to your place, you'll never know how perfectly I tuck my bed in."

Sinking her teeth into his shoulder, she bit him.

"Hey now," he growled, "don't be like that." She continued to chew on him while growling and kicking. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'll help make the bed in the morning!" She didn't let up. "And apparently you're hungry. And when my Angie gets hungry, she gets hangry. Let's go get you some food."

A firm nod followed. "Let's got to Big Belly Burger!" she half-demanded, half-begged.

Putting her back on the ground, Jack cocked a brow at her. "Really?" He could barely contain his excitement. She never let him eat there, unless it was for a special occasion. Was this really a special occasion?!

Eyes aglow with the passion of love, she bashfully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She loved seeing this side of him. This goofy, out of uniform side. " _Really_ ," she purred while pushing herself up and into a kiss.

Leaving his office together, Angela couldn't help but blush. It was so weird to walk beside him, especially at base.

"Relax," he cooed. "No one's here. And anyone who is will see two co-workers going out to get food." His smile melted away her fears but her nerves remained.

"Jack," Angela didn't lift her eyes to meet his, "about London..."

"Protect her for me, Angela."

Bewildered blue eyes challenged his stare. "Ja-Jack, what... what are you saying."

"I'm sending you out. We'll test Tracer on the field and I'd like Torb and Rein to join you too. I'll set everything up tomorrow morning. It'll be off the record until you take off.."

Swallowing, she nodded. "I think it's the right thing to do. But, Jack, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"If you can succeed and do what you need to do on this mission, I won't be in trouble."

Brows furrowing, Angela nodded. "I won't let you down."

"You never do," he chuckled lightly. She and Ana were probably his best 'soldiers.'

"I'll make sure they all come back safe and sound too. Even if I have to sacrifi-

Jack cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. For a moment, they stared a tender kiss in the windowless corridor. Tears swelled in her eyes again. She always hated heading into battle, especially without him.

Stroking her jaw, he whispered. "Heroes never die." He pulled his head back to offer her a reassuring smile. "Remember that, Angel."

She blinked, completely taken aback by his words. " _Heroes never die_ ," she whispered, the words foreign to her lips and yet they sounded so familiar, so promising.

"Yeah," he cooed. "Heroes never die." Kicking her in the butt lightly, he continued down the corridor. "Now let's drop the serious work talk and start discussing what you're going to put on your burger. I'm feeling onions and cheese."

An odd sensation washed over her. Standing there, she looked on after Jack as he walked down the hall. " _Heroes never die_..." she muttered to herself. "I have to remember that," she whispered again. She felt numb and she didn't know why. Perhaps... perhaps time would tell.

"Tomatoes," she quipped as she stepped away from the fog that clouded her mind. "Mayo. Lettuce!" She caught up to him. "What kind of fries are we getting."

"Whatever you'd like," he smiled down at her.

"Can we get milkshakes too?"

"Did you not hear me? You're deploying tomorrow. You really want a milkshake on top of knowing that?"

She nodded firmly. "That way if I vomit, I can blame it on the food," she joked. And not a second later, the two shared a long, belly-aching laugh that would eventually bring them both to tears. Little did they know that they both needed this-an evening off and a night together. They were the answer to each other's problem and the perfect pair.

**Author's Note:**

> If enough people like this, I might follow this up with an encore so you can all see how the date went ;)


End file.
